Pick your Poison
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: "It's either you guys go with me shopping, or suffer the wrath of me, Rio Kamishiro! Pick your poison!" No one dares to anger Rio Kamishiro. Well, maybe a few, but there are also ones she can handle. Durbe, who she likes, Astral, who is quiet, and Kotori, who is patient. Then there are people like Vector, Thomas, and Shark. A little HolyIceShipping, and a little Accidentshipping.


**Me: ..Uh..Let's see... what ship is this?**

**Rinko: Mainly HolyIce shipping, because one, Shark hates Thomas for his cockiness, and two, Shark hates Kaito because Kaito ****_took his soul once, and returned it without even saying sorry._**

**Me: Well, ain't that a nice kind of friendship.**

**Mike: So, that's how human friendships work...?**

**Rinko: Apparently, Kaito and Shark are now ****_best friends_****. In other words, they try to blast each other's heads off, and use it as a soccer ball.**

**Me: I want that kind of friendship.**

**Rinko: That is ****_our _****kind of friendship, Ao.**

**Mike: Er... Enjoy! We do not own Zexal!**

* * *

"It's either you guys come with me to the mall so we could go shopping, or experience the wrath of me, Rio Kamishiro! Pick your poison! I'll give you five minutes! Remember, say yes, we won't have any troubles! Say no, and we have to face another war! Do you want to get killed, and revived again?!"

Of course no one would dare to anger Rio Kamishiro. She was the school model, the disciplinary officer, the sister of the school's second idol, the sister of the alien group's leader. And most of all, the queen of ice. Those who were close to her, knew a little about her alien form, and knew _every single detail about the war and how it started, _can anger her. There's Yuma Tsukumo, the hero of Heartland and the three worlds, or Toma, who called her "Shark's Sis" millions of times, and had to be punished by cleaning the toilets for two weeks. Unfortunately, he procrastinated, and blamed it on Astral, for pestering him with questions. What Rio didn't know, that Yuma was telling the truth. Astral had asked Yuma to _demonstrate _how the "magic room" works. Poor Yuma.

Then there's Ryoga Kamishiro, the leader of the Barian Emperors, or called "Shark" by everyone in school. Of course, being siblings, the pair knew how to annoy each other. Rio simply had to make dishes with peppers and onions, and tell the school about Shark's pajamas, and his use of nightlights. Shark had his revenge by taking her to "surprises", which Cathy's cats had to take part in. He would also read her diary. Of course, Rio could do little about it. Shark was better at her at duel monsters after all.

Third, is Kaito Tenjo. Famous for his unique dueling skills, his _soul absorbing ability_, his dragon, and most of all, his fangirls. Kaito didn't anger the Kamishiro girl in any way, but she just felt annoyed in his presence. Maybe because everytime she was near him, either she was ignoring him, or actually knew he was there, the littlest Tenjo, in other words, the innocent Haruto, would jump in, saying he'll have an older sister. The kid was cute in any way. Everytime he was with Yuma, he would also converse with the spirit, he would offer caramel to any of his brother's friends, and he would try to brighten up your day. The kid is nice and all, but it's a **NO **from Rio.

Next is Thomas Arclight, IV, or "Mr. Fanservice". Well, he didn't do anything bad except, _burn a building while they were dueling_. That resulted her being in a coma! Thomas can also be cocky, flirty, and most of all, creepy. Why? Hello? _Dolls from the Dead? _Who would not find that creepy? Maybe his siblings, but still! Thomas is kinda Vector-ish in any way! Laughing like Vector, making Vector faces, and singing Vector's little "jyan-jyan-jyaaaaaaaaaaaan!~" jingle.

Next, and lastly, was probably the latter, Vector. It doesn't matter if people knew him as "Rei Shingetsu", "Bunny-eared carrot", or "Bipolar maniac". The thing that annoyed Rio about this maniac was his _presence_. "LOL MERAG!", "Shakuu's sister!~", "You died after Durbe-kun did! It MUST be love!~".

A few people, Rio could handle. Astral was quiet, and only annoyed Yuma. Kotori isn't annoying, and asks only when necessary. Durbe, was far from annoying. She did kinda like the gray-haired Barian a little. Alit, a little, since he's childish, but stops pestering you when you glare at him. Gilag, meh. Not really. Mizael? Only when VECTOR IS AROUND. He'll rant for hours!

The boys that Rio yelled at to "pick their poison", was Shark, Thomas, Kaito, and Durbe. Durbe didn't mind helping out the ice queen, however, those boys refused. Kaito was busy, Thomas was teaching Michael, how to be a man ("But IV-niisan! Isn't seducing people wrong?!""Not if you're an Arclight!"), and Shark was obviously scolding Yuma for not telling Astral the truth of the "magic room". Durbe was supposed to help at the library, but quit at the last minute, just to make sure Rio here doesn't have a temper tantrum. She's fourteen! But she's acting like she's younger than Iris or Haruto combined!

Oh well. As long they don't regret picking their "poison", everything will be fine. Just as long as Thomas doesn't attempt to flirt with anyone, while they're climbing the stairs...

Then, Thomas winked at a girl, who was climbing the stairs. Poor girl fainted, and fell. Obviously, Rio got angry.

"WHAT THE HELL THOMAS?! THAT LADY FELL OF THE STAIRS JUST BECAUSE YOU WINKED AT HER!"

"Chill, Shark's sister. That woman was the one that stared at me."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'SHARK'S SISTER', THOMAS?! HUH?!"

Well, maybe they did regret picking their "poison". But, it's interesting after all. Watching the younger Kamishiro whack Thomas, Shark beat up Thomas for "getting too close to Rio, and attempted to flirt with her", and Kaito and Durbe groan in pain was interesting after all.

* * *

**Me: Done! *Sleeps***

**Rinko: *Plays Harvest Moon* Tch. There's no guy here that acts or looks like Vector at all.**

**Mike: Er... Did you like it...?**

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
